


The Girl in The White Dress

by princessofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress, possible Noct/Luna?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofhearts/pseuds/princessofhearts
Summary: And to think, it all started with a chance meeting at a party.





	The Girl in The White Dress

It all started on what should have been any other Friday night. I was in my final year of school, and our last holiday break had just begun. My father had dragged me down to Niflheim strictly for business, but being the rebellious teenager he molded me to be, I made other plans. Plans which involved yet another party, and that was all I had intended it to be. But, what was supposed to be an average night full of reckless abandon, turned into a memory I couldn't forget if I tried. 

Truth be told, I had been attending more and more parties in the past several months. Alcohol was my vice, and big parties like these had a lot of it. When you're royalty - or really, when you carry any type of fame or money - people don't mind topping off your cup or buying you extra drinks. They might even share some other things with you; whether those other things were saliva and body fluids or weed and blow are up to the person. 

I preferred the latter. Casual sex wasn't my thing; I tried it a few times before, but it always left me feeling empty and used. Don't get me wrong; a make-out session here and there was fun, especially when I was riding the wave of a rum-fueled bender. Sex was just too personal, too intimate, too passionate. I'm kind of a sap... I wanted those call backs, the morning-after breakfast dates, cuddles that lasted through the night, kisses that meant something. I guess I just got sick of waking up to an empty bed. 

Drugs don't sneak out of your bed the next morning. I didn't have to worry about my bowl pack calling me back the next day. Better yet, getting high felt just as rewarding as sex did, if not making sex itself exponentially more enjoyable. All I cared about was drugs and alcohol, and in a way, drugs and alcohol cared for me. So, here I was, taking jello shots to the face and taking hits off of strangers’ bongs in this mansion of a house.

It was a friend of a friend - or rather, a brother of a friend - who had invited me out here. Ravus, the brother of dearest princess Lunafreya, moved away from his childhood home and his kingdom to settle down in Niflheim. Maybe he was running away from all the heartbreak there, with most of his family dead and gone, or maybe taking over a kingdom at such a young age after losing his parents was just too much to handle. Admittedly, I held a lot of contempt toward the guy, after leaving Luna to handle all the grief and responsibility on her own - but I couldn't turn down a chance at getting wasted. 

Even if he was a dick, he knew how to throw a party. The place was packed, and the atmosphere was alive. People held their friends upside down for keg stands, while others partook in chugging challenges and games of beer pong. Half of them were stumbling around half-naked, hanging onto walls and falling over the furniture. And, not to mention, the embarrassing amount of couples grinding up on each other in front of everyone else. 

I was having a decent enough time to not regret coming. Some kind strangers were making conversation with me in the kitchen as we pounded back jello shots and blended concoctions that were mostly just straight alcohol. We couldn't focus on any particular subject long enough for me to recall what we talked about, but I was having fun regardless. 

As the night went on, the atmosphere died down. A few of the odd friends I'd made still remained in the kitchen with me, but most of the crowd had either passed out or left. I started contemplating calling a cab myself, at the sake of waking up with marker all over my face. Then, just as I was pouring myself another shot of rum, which I had sworn would be my last one - it happened. 

“Noctis? Is it really you?”

I whipped my head around and my eyes met with a pair of shining blue irises. They belonged to some blonde guy, who was looking up at me bashfully, begging for my attention. He was giving me a look I assumed I had known well - the one that people always give me when they're about to ask. I rolled my eyes. Even here in Niflheim, I couldn't escape my fans. 

“Yeah, it's me, Prince Noctis,” I sighed. “What, you want an autograph? A photo together?”

He frowned a little, and I found myself silently admiring that adorable pout for the first time. Sure, I've encountered plenty of cute fans before, but something about the way this guy looked at me was tugging at my heartstrings. 

“You don't remember me? We went to elementary school together,” he said.

I stopped myself from scoffing. 

“Uh-huh, they all did. Can we just get this over with?”

“N-no, I really did. It's me, Prompto.” He put a hand up to his chest to emphasize himself. Through my drunken haze, I could just barely place the name he'd given me. 

“Wait, Prompto?”

I straightened my back out and took a step back to get an actual, good look at him. He was a lot skinnier than the Prompto I remembered, but it _had_ been a long time since we'd last seen each other. It was his face - that pout, those freckles, those deep blue eyes - that gave benefit to my doubts, but the thing that pushed me over the edge was his hair. Of course. How could I have forgotten that messy, blonde, “chocobo butt” hair? 

“It is you!” I exclaimed. His pout softened and formed into a smile when I'd finally recognized him. “Oh, man, what are the chances I'd see you here!?”

He was just beaming at the fact that I'd finally recognized him. “Oh, I came down to visit family for the holidays, and one of my friends invited me out for some fun. What about you? Don't you have a throne to tend to back in Insomnia?”

Now I let myself scoff. “Please! My dad dragged me out here on a business trip. Something about an important meeting. I don't know anymore, I'm like at least a handle deep here.”

“You're telling me! I could see the red all over your face from a mile away,” he teased. 

“Oh, and you came out here to stay sober?” I bit back. 

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing.” He paused and smiled at me. “God, it really is you. Your buttons are still easy to push as they were back then.” 

I rolled my eyes again. “You know, I recall you being way more of a softie than me.” 

“And I recall you crying for your daddy on your first day of school. Who's the real softie here?” There was a playful tone in his voice, and that was about the only thing keeping me from smacking him in the head. 

“Shut it, blondie,” I muttered instead. I uncapped the rum bottle once again, and poured out another shot for myself. It hit the back of my throat as I craned my head back, swallowing it down in one gulp. The alcohol burned, leaving an almost numb sensation in my mouth as I felt the heat travel down through my body and settle in my stomach. “You want a shot?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I've already had, what, three or four? What's one more?”

Prompto watched intently as I poured out another drink for him. He analyzed my every moment with a unique interest I'd never witnessed in someone before. It was like he was watching the world through newborn eyes, taking in every detail he could. I didn't understand it then, but I didn't mind it in that moment. I was buzzed enough that I barely gave it a second thought as I handed the drink over. 

I watched as he gulped it down, exposing his throat as he tilted his head back. Faint lines were imprinted across his neck, probably from often folding his head down to stare at his phone in bed. The veins in his throat twitched as his adam's apple bobbed for a second, before he threw his head back down. He made a sour face at the alcohol biting his tongue, and I couldn't help but laugh. 

He laughed with me. He said, “Yeah, I'm more of a mixed drink type of person. Shots aren't all bad, but damn, the taste is strong.”

“I don't mind it,” I said. “I've grown to love the burn. It starts to feel good after a while. Addictive.” There was a kind of desire in my voice, something darker than I wanted to admit. 

“I know what you mean,” he started. He leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. The tone of our conversation had definitely changed now. His voice was deeper, heavy with hesitation. “I kinda feel that way with how coke numbs your mouth. Not the best way to get high, though.”

“You do coke?”

The prospect of such a dangerous question seemed to catch him off-guard. Granted, he'd already answered it by his previous statement, but saying it directly proved to be more difficult than just implying it. He raised a hand to the back of his head, nervously scratching at nothing. His eyes were shifty, illuminated by the soft blush on his cheeks, when he answered.

“Well, it's just an occasional thing. Sometimes I do it at parties, or if I had a long day at work. That sort of thing.”

I could tell he did it more often than he was letting on. The tone of his voice told me whatever his words were too ashamed to say. That was something I remembered him doing all the way back in elementary school, and I was relieved to see it still rang true. 

“Right. I do it a lot more than I probably should,” I said, partially to offer him some comfort over his obvious embarrassment. 

A strange lull in our conversation hung in the air between us. It wasn't a normal silence, but a unique pause. Prompto hesitated to get out the words he wanted to say, and I could almost feel him mulling over the decision to finally speak. A few awkward noises spilled out from his mouth as his nervous energy tried to steal the opportunity out from under him. 

“Wanna do some now?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Next thing I knew, we were in a room upstairs, just the two of us. We sat on this soft, blue couch, one that I would eventually come to sit on again. No words were exchanged. Instead, it was just the quiet sounds of our bodies shifting in our seats and the faint crinkling of the plastic baggie that Prompto released from his back pocket. He gently emptied out its contents onto the coffee table in front of us, being careful not to spill any off the edge.

Prompto pressed a card over the substance, flattening it out into a fine powder. It was his credit card, probably, which he then used to shape the powder into long, thin lines. It was beautiful. 

There she was, laid out for all to see. A maiden dressed in all white, white as pure as the snow that blanketed the balcony outside. She beckoned for me - well, in reality, I was the one beckoning for her. A rush of anxiety had me tapping my feet as I watched Prompto lick fine dust from the edge of the card. He motioned for me to go first, and I obliged.

Using a dollar bill rolled into a tight straw, I bent down and inhaled the first line. The cocaine trickled up my nose and shot straight up to my brain. My body shivered with a familiar tingle. She encompassed my bloodstream, running her hands down my wary veins and placing electrifying kisses across the surface of my skin. I groaned in pleasure. That first sniff, when you have to lean back for a second to take it all in as it courses through your body - that was the stuff of legends. _God, what a fucking rush._

Blondie next to me leaned over to snort his own rail. Time flowed a little slower as my high gradually settled in, and I took that moment to scope out the image in front of me. Prompto was toned, but not very buff. His physique was more lean and somewhat girlish; he had these nice curves around his stomach and round hips. But he still had that muscle, that bit of tone on his biceps that told me he definitely worked out. Damn it, he was hot. 

He rose up like a dragon and shoved himself back into the cushion next to me. His thumb played with the tip of nose as he continued on sniffling for a minute. 

“Fuck, that's good.”

The way he practically moaned out the words sent a much different tingle through my body. That was the bad part about coke - well, one of the many bad parts - it made me dangerously horny. The alcohol in my system only made it worse. I couldn't believe I was getting turned on just hearing this guy's voice and staring at his shoulders like an idiot. 

I tried to direct my focus elsewhere. “So, where have you been all these years?”

“Oh, you know, just school and work and all the usual stuff.” He shifted his eyes around, like he was trying to find the right words to say as if they'd be flying around the room. “I, uh, I'm living with my uncle now. Things are good there. We get along great. It's great.”

I nodded. “That's good. I'm still living with my dad at the citadel, obviously,” I said with a laugh.

“Yeah? Do you guys get along?”

His question felt like a joke in a way, but it came across as genuine interest.

“Most of the time, yeah. He can be a douche sometimes, but what father isn't? He's a freakin’ king, after all.”

We shared a laugh, and some of the tension between us was finally broken. Watching the way his lips curled and his eyes sparkled as he laughed with me was comforting. God damn, those eyes of his, the deep blue like an ocean I wish I could swim in. Those cute lips, the way they stretched and pursed with every new emotion he encountered. Those chubby cheeks, dotted with tiny freckles, bathed in rosy pink at every other turn of phrase. I could stare at his face all day. 

“So…" he said, pulling me from my thoughts, "you wanna go back to my place after this?”

That was out of the blue. It didn't help that the euphoria was starting to kick in, and in turn, my thoughts started to run wild with images of Prompto in compromising positions. I tried to shake it off, embarrassed, but still continued to stare at him in disbelief. A blush flashed onto his face when he realized what I must've been thinking.

“N-no, I didn't mean- I just meant, I have some more coke over there, if you'd like to... We could pack a bowl and reminisce about being kids together. If you want to.”

The initial shock drifted away, and I chuckled inwardly at how silly all these thoughts were. Us, together, in bed? We were just friends. Barely acquaintances now, after all these years - and I was imagining us fucking already? What am I, a slut? 

Well, I have had casual sex before, I reasoned. And I _had_ been checking him out since the moment I first saw him… But no. No, I didn't want to do that to myself again. I didn't want to risk ruining what could be a real friendship for once, all because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants for just one night. He just wanted to get high and reminisce about the dumb things we did as kids. So, I promised myself that's _all_ I was going over there to do. 

“Sure. This party's lame anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i keep rewriting this, but i finally decided, you know what, just post it. 
> 
> there will be more chapters incoming of course and plenty of smut later on. promise~


End file.
